The Forgotten Mutant
by Ciphers Daughter1
Summary: What if there was another mutant blood besides Signless? What is she managed to survive alone for two sweeps before being captured by the Grand High Blood. Her life becomes a living hell as he takes a sick fascination with her and takes her to live in his circus of horrors. Hussie owns Homestuck and the characters except for the oc.
1. Prologue: Lost After Dark

Prolog: Lost After Dark

It was early night night, just after midnight, as a young female troll ventured from the tree lines as she entered a clearing. Alone. Normally such young trolls like her wouldn't wander too far from their hives by the word of their lusis. But she was different. She was alone on this world, no lusis to look after her and insure she was safe from the dangers of the world.

In fact she was lucky to be alive and at the age of 2 sweeps old at that, for she was a mutant. Blood burning brighter than anything she had ever seen and left abandoned in this cruel world. Unaware of how truly dangerous it is for one like her, for just beyond trees and brush fierce purple eyes, set behind heavily painted eyelids watched her like a howlbeast would a slab of meat.

With the slightest movement the young female whipped around, her skirt fluttering as her eyes looked around wildly, "Wh0's there?" She squeaked making the older grin. No low blood had that good of hearing, she must be high blood...right? "Please c0me 0ut. I'm n0t g0ing t0 hurt y0u." She called out softly pushing some of her hair from her face.

With a sickening grin the adult troll decided then to make himself known. "YoU mIgHt NoT MOTHERFUCKIN' hUrT mE. BuT i WoN't PrOmIsE." The Grand High Blood said taking pleasure in watching this little things entire being fill with fear as she tried to back away only to trip on her skirt and fall, scraping her hands on the jagged stones. "NoW lOoK aT wHaT yOu MoThErFuCkIn' DiD, i WANTED TO SPILL YOUR BLOOD." His voice rose with anger as he stared down at the trembling younger as she flinched away.

Summoning his deadly clubs he grinned widely as she cried out in fear and covered her face in a futile attempt to protect herself, when he saw it. Red. Her hand was glistening with an off spectrum, candy red. "WhAt In MaSaYa-" He murmured staring at the cowering girl. He should have culled her instantly, he knew what she was but he had a more, revolting, idea.

With a flash his clubs were gone and he had her by her gently arching horns, ignoring her cries of pain he held her up to his painted face, "WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS yOuR nAmE mUtAnT?" He asked in a low growl, and when he only got whimpers in reply he grew angry and shook her, causing a pained cry, and howled "I SAID WHAT IS YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN' NAME?!"

"KAL0NA! MY NAME IS KAL0NA!" The younger troll, Kalona, cried out as red tears stained her cheeks, she was set she was going to die here. "P-please let me g0." She whimpered daring to open her eyes as she tried effortlessly to break his iron like grip on her horn. She felt her nutrition sack as she looked into his fierce purple eyes that held a gleam of malicious intent as a wicked grin crossed his features.

"Oh No LiTtLe MuTaNt, I hAvE a MOTHERFUCKIN' BeTtEr IdEa. YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH ME!" Screaming the words HIghblood took twisted pleasure as this thing, this mutant, _HIS_ Kalona shrieked in terror as he threw her over his shoulder and started lumbering away towards his palace of blood, ignoring her screams for help knowing none would come. This was his land after all.


	2. Chapter 1 Grand High Pet

Chapter 1: Grand High Pet

Fear.

Fear was coursing through Kalona as she struggled against the arm around her waist. Her nose caught the scent before her eyes could register what was going on. Blood. Thick and metallic, it hung in the air like an ominous cloud as she was carried into a dark castle. Her eyes darted widely as the walls started to turn to stains of what had to be the source of the smell. It made her stomach twist and she had to fight against the urge to throw up.

It was everywhere, almost half of the hemospectrum, splattered on the walls, the floors and even on the ceiling. Had it not been for the smell one would think it was paint. Flashes of her own blood being added to those splatters made the young mutant scream and thrash harder, "Let g0 0f me! LET ME G0!" She screamed and ended up throwing her elbow back with a sickening crack as it connected with Grand Highblood's head.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' WRENCH!" he howled and threw her to the ground, knocking the wind from her, "I sHoUlD CULL YOU WHERE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SIT!" The taller roared, looming over her, his eyes seeming to glow a furious red in the light. Silence fell over them as Kalona stared up at him shaking, ready for her death when he took a long inhale, "BuT," he started moving closer to her, "i AiN't GoNnA Do ThAt." he said lowly as he backed her into a wall.

"No, I'm MiGhTy InTeReStEd In YoU, aNd I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A MOTHERFUCKING PET!" his voice grew louder with sickening excitement as he bent down and tore her skirts, "AND I THINK I FOUND THE PERFECT ONE! PrAiSe To ThE mEsSiAh, YoU wIlL bE mY MOTHERFUCKIN' pEt AnD yOu'Ll LiKe It oR eLsE." A deep rumble, that could have been a pur, rolled deep from his chest as he relished in the fear rolling off her. "FiRsT tHiNgS fIrSt, We GoTtA mAkE yOu LoOk ThE MoThErFuCkIn' PaRt." He murmured, seemingly lost in his own fantasies as his eyes roamed over Kalona's body as he lifted her up, making her struggle once more, "NONE OF THAT THIS TIME!" Thundering off the walls, he brought his powerful hand down on her head with a loud smack.

It made Kalona's vision swim as she lost the strength to fight his grip, and more to fight to remain conscious as the living mountain carrying her deeper into the castle, that resembled more of a big top the further they went. This...This had to be a dayterror, she would wake up soon safe in her coon, and she'd go an play in the water instead of walking in the forest today. She was safe at home. She was safe at home, she was safe at home-

The younger continued to think to herself, calming herself down with her disillusion for a short while before her body was suddenly thrown to a pile of something hard, and white. Looking down as her vision focused she let out a horrified shriek at the sight of the skulls she was currently on.

"DoN't BrEaK aNy Of ThOsE, oR i'Ll BrEaK yOu." the gravely voice made her jump. It wasn't a dream, this was reality. She was in the grips of the most terrifying being in all of creation, that she knew of, and he was going to make her his pet. Hot tears quickly welled up in her eyes and started to run down her cheeks in rivers.

"W-What are y0u g0ing t0 d0 t0 me?" She hated herself for the way her voice caught in her throat with a sob. She watched the subjugglator rummage through more bones and what seemed to be cloth before the room lit with the light of coals before he answered.

"WhAtEvEr ThE MoThErFuCk I wAnT. RiGhT nOw I aM gOiNg To MaRk YoU aS mInE FOR ALL OTHERS TO SEE!" he beamed down at her as his massive hand gripped her skirt and top where they met and, ignoring her protests, easily tore away the fabric. And was stunned by what he saw.

She had still had a fairly new sheen to her body, signifying she had recently molted, but that's not what caught his attention. There just above her grub scars were the slightest slits. Gills. This little mutant had gills, and that wasn't all either, on her arms just above her elbows were gently flexing fins. Holding her by the horns Grand HIghblood turned her around and gazed at the forming back fin as well. "YoU wErE sUpPoSeD tA bE a MoThErFuCkIn' HiGhBlOoD?" he said turning her crying form back to him and held her close to his face. Gripping her hair and pulling it painfully up, he saw it there. The stunted but starting of delicate membrane of ear fins.

Gritting his teeth he glared at her, "D-D0n't l00k at them. Please, I'm n0rmal like 0ther tr0lls." she pleaded through her tears, it only served to infuriate Grand Highblood more. How dare this little bitch say something like that, she was disgracing all the seadwellers, his impress. She was insulting him for being a higher cast than him but not being on the spectrum at all! He wasn't going to allow HIS pet be higher than him.

"YOU AIN'T MOTHERFUCKIN' NORMAL, YOU ARE A LITTLE MUTANT BITCH WHO WILL PAY FOR THIS BLASPHEMY!" his voice blared as he quickly took up a knife in his hand, and holding her down started roughly slicing off the membrane of her ears to make it come to a point like other low blood trolls.

Blood curdling shrieks filled the room as Kalona was put through a pain worse than anything she had experienced before. Hot blood the color of roses quickly caked her hair and traveled in thick waves down her face mingling with her tears. She could smell and taste it, it made her sick, tasting like iron and copper from a rusting pipe. It was too much she couldn't swallow anymore of it lest she be sick.

By the time he finished her second ear she was mewling in pain, her throat raw and coated with her own blood.

"DoN't ThInK I'm MOTHERFUCKIN' dOnE wItH yOu. AlL PeTs NeEd ThEiR mAsTeRs MoThErFuCkIn' MaRk," Grand HIghblood uttered lowly as Kalona's grey eyes barely registered his movements. They widened to the size of the moons above when she saw the burning glow of iron. In the shape of this beast's symbol.

Weakly she tried to crawl away only to feel his grip on her ankles and was dragged across the bones, "HOLD THE FUCK STILL!" He bellowed pinning her down with his leg and holding her right one steady. Slowly bringing the iron close.

She could feel the scorching heat rolling off it long before the white hot, blistering pain shot up her spine. It was all she could feel as all she saw was white with spots of purple and black, the sound of sizzling skin, her skin, filled her ears as her body started to spasm. She no longer had control of her nutrition sack.

Barely registering the acidic feeling now coating her throat, or the sounds of furious shriek the last thing Kalona felt was more pain to her head before the world was engulfed in blackness. And that was a blessing.


	3. Chapter 2 The Pets New Look

Chapter 2: The Pets New Look

As Kalona started to come to, all she felt was pain. Coursing, pounding its way throughout her body. A weak whimper bubbled at the back of her throat as she cracked open her eyes. Trying to move, she found that was a great mistake as she cried out in searing pain. Holding her leg she looked down to see it bandaged, but her blood starting to stain the white gause.

Memories of the previous night, she thinks, quickly comes flooding back. Taking a deep breath she ran a hand up her face to and over her ears, wincing. Right, her beautiful ears...they'd been sliced off savagely.

"This can't be real. Why w0uld this...this m0nster want me? He sh0uld have culled me, he said s0. Why me?" She whispered to herself taking deep breaths as the pulsing ebbed away ever so slightly as sat still. Running her hand further up into her hair she let her fingers run through it, then froze.

"No. No no no NO NO!" Panic quickly set itself into her voice as she frantically ran her hands through her hair. Once it had been long, flowing like black silk cascading down to the small of her back, now was short. Uneven cuts left her hair choppy and even. It didn't feel like silk anymore, more like rope. It made angry tears well up in her eyes.

"Y0U FUCKER! MY HAIR WAS ALL I HAD LEFT!" She yelled out gripping what was left to frame her face. She never had much in life, her hair was her pride and joy ever since she had found a hair smoothing tool. And because of _him_ that was gone.

"I wouldn't yell like that. Grand Highblood just might hear you, and next time he might not order your next injuries to be treated." A monotone voice said, making Kalona jump and cry out holding her leg as she looked at the older, female troll who stood at a cell, no a cage door.

She was obviously older than the mutant but had to be younger than the one she called Grand Highblood. This one still towered over her, and wore some purple and black outfit. Kalona had seen something like it in books, harlequin. That's what this older female looked like with her makeup and clothing.

"It's not polite to stare." She said lowly moving in before closing and locking the door behind her.

"It's als0 n0t p0lite t0 kidnap s0me0ne and d0 this t0 them." Kalona hissed at her gesturing to her beaten body as a growl rumbled in her chest as this harlequin came closer to her.

"Stop that, I'm here to make sure you don't die. And he could have done much worse, thank the mesaha for that. Not are you going to sit still so I can change your wrappings and give you the clothes Highblood wants you to wear or do I need to drug you?"

Well that was blunt. Grey eyes watching as the older set down medical supplies and then some type of clothing Kalona couldn't make out. Watching her warily, the smaller troll didn't know if she could trust this purple blood. But what choice did she have, be awake and watch her movements or be drugged and unable to protect herself. Then a thought hit her like a rock, if she 'trusted' her then she could learn more about this place and maybe, just maybe escape once she could stand on both legs again.

Hiding her smile the best she could, and snarled in its place, "Fine just, get it 0ver with."

The older troll rolled her eyes and picked up the medical supplies and made her way over in a few long strides. "I suggest you loose your temper, or you'll lose those pretty fangs of yours." She said giving the injured troll beneath her a pointed look.

Then without waiting for a response or another word started to unravel the stained gauze. Ignoring the sharp hiss from her patient she tossed to old bandaging away and inspected the burn wound. "It's scabbing well, no apparent signs of infection. If this keeps up it'll scar quite nicely, he'll be pleased with his work." She said more to herself than to Kalona before she grabbed disinfectant and a swab.

Hissing and howling loudly, Kalona swiped at the source of this new stinging pain on her already burning leg. Panting heavily she stared at her doctor who was now bleeding lightly from her cheek and hissing lowly, "I will only allow this one time, you're young and in pain. But this will NOT become a habit." She snapped startling the smaller female.

"I-I'm s0rry." Kalona whispered out around the sudden lump in her throat as the other moved closer and quickly finished. This time Kalona was ready for the stinging pain, or as ready as she could be, and bit her lip to try and muffle her cries of pain but couldn't fight back her tears as they fell.

"There, don't mess with it and it'll be fine. Now let's get you dressed. The master has picked this for you to wear so you better take care of it."

"What's y0ur name?" Kalona asked suddenly in a small voice as if she hadn't heard the other at all. Earning a mixed look of confusion and annoyance.

"Normally I'd say it is none of your business, but seeing as Highblood ordered me to be your 'motherfucking vet' as he put it, I suppose you have a limited right to know at least that. My name is Riarst." She said making real eye contact for the first time and Kalona finally notices that beneath all the greasepaint makeup, where scares and the beast juice whiteness. She was blind in one eye. Now it made sense, what she was saying about Grand Highblood doing worse. She had seen that. "Now come here so I can dress you, and don't you dare start messing with those bandages."

Quickly pulling her hand hand away from her leg, she nodded and tried and quickly decided against standing, and instead had to crawl like an injured animal over to Riarst, "My...My name is Kal0na. D0 y0u kn0w what happened to my hair?" She asked flushing with all types of embarrassment.

"There was too much blood dried on it, so one the less insane cut it while you were out, which was about a night and a half." Riarst said back to Kalona as she picked up the clothing.

Stopping a few feet away feeling worn out Kalona looked up at her just as she turned holding onto a purple skirt made of some kind of see through material except for a small area meant to cover her bone sheath, nook and ass. It had a long slit going down the right side, the same side of her branding. Then a top that looked like it was only meant to cover her rumble spheres. The whole outfit was in purple and red with black accents.

"You are to put this on the moment you awake and strip of it at dawn so it doesn't get more damaged than it will. Take care of it as this will be one of your few clothes if you keep Highblood happy that is. You will get something to wear at night to insure you don't get ill." she explained as she slowly and carefully dressed Kalona. "This however you are not allowed to take off. Least you face your masters full fury."

Producing a black leather stip with a buckle on it Riarst moved and strapped it around the flinching mutants neck, in the middle of it was Grand HIghbloods symbol, "This is your collar. When your brand does not show this will show others who you belong too." She said looking over her work. And rose a brow at Kalona's fidgeting with the collar. "What is the matter?"

"M-my gills, it's too tight, it hurts. I feel like I can't breath." came the panted answer. With an annoyed sigh Riarst bent down and adjusted the collar until the other calmed down.

"There now enough of this, if you want to eat, we must go and meet your master at once"

Kalona's head snapped up so fast one could almost hear the pop of the bone as her eyes widened with fear. But….she couldn't remember the last time she had properly eaten, so she would put on a brave face and go see her new master.


End file.
